Spinning Firey Axel's
by Nstorm
Summary: Halloween night or dusk he finds what he always wanted to shove it in his face. A shop. But not just any shop. The shop one that will be known for its hijinicks. So come on down and join the crew!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Forever Lasts only till Halloween**

**Axel sighed as he walked through Twilight Town. Again. The one hundredth time. On Halloween. See, he got bored with the orginization, and since he got in a fight with Roxas over the last slice of pizza, and cake, about a few nights ago he could do without them for a year. Maybe even forever. But forever was a long time and he was getting hungry, so he knew he wouldn't go far. His gil would run out and then he would be walking around naked asking people for money, making him a laughing stock to the orginzation. **

**But then a sign hist him. No, really an actual sign that managed to walk into him. Except it wasn't a sign rather a familiar face.**

**"What the hell!?" Axel shouts as he lands on his butt and the person takes five steps back." Why are you in that!?"**

**"Well, I lost a bet, and I'm waiting for somebody to pick me up," None other than Ventus replies looking at Axel like he's the werido." Are you waiting for somebody too?"**

_**Yeah death or maybe my former best friend that's still my best friend cause I'd be lonely, and I told n=him my secret but that's what friends do at least, right? **_**Axel thinks getting up. **

**Though he could never tell him that otherwise he'd tell Aqua again because they somehow became friends when Axel saved him from a horde of crazy fangirls. And that Ventus can't keep his mouth shut that well, but he was still a nice kid.**

**"Well, I'm just walking around just for the fun of it," Axel replies scratching the back of his head while looking at the ground." You know, smell the roses get some fresh air that sort of stuff."**

**"Oh," Ventus replies giving a 'yeah right' look." Can you call Aqua?"**

**"Why and no!" Axel replies.**

**"Because she told me to be home in time for trick-or-treating," Ventus replies like a kid.**

**Axel groans then turns around and walks the other direction: Ventus following him like a lost puppy.**

**"Go away Ven!" Axel shouts still focused on wherever he's walking to.**

**"But Axel I don't know where to go!" Ven whines like a kid still intent on following him.**

**"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, a big boy!?" Axel shouts.**

**"Well, I was raised with little to no knowledge of how the world would be like," Ven replies ignoring his comment." And I haven't been here before, and my innocence is indestructible."**

**"That makes sense now could you go!?"**

**"No! I don't want to end up making Aqua feel bad!"**

**"Kid." Axel turns around a fire in his eyes which scares Ven a little bit." SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE THAT!"**

**Ven's bottom lip begins to quiver, and Axel sighs in annoyance.**

**"No, I'm talking about the sex way-"**

**"SHE'S NOT A CHILD MOLESTER!"**

**Axel hits his forehead at the crime he just commited. Making Ven get rilled up which in turn would cause another Aqua melt downs.**

**"Kid, I'm sorry its just that-"**

**Suddenly, he sees it out of the corner of his eye; the one thing he always wanted to do, but Xemnas would alwyas say that it doesn't have anything to do with achieving their goal. Or helping to achieve it. A shop. That old southern fried whatever you called it restaurant. He was going to make it into his own, start a living as a manager, and even shove it in Xemnas' face. Now that was happening as he was dealing with a mediocore experience with Ventus the Human Sign. **

**And he ran to it, jumped through the window hugged the counter like it was his mother's leg and cried in joy. Joy that he could finally do something worth while.**

**So that begins our story on Halloween night.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's me Nstorm! Ya know the guy with those somewhat maybe funny stories, and this idea came to me like a dog I trained. And perfect timing! Anyway, if you haven't- actually this is the only author's note and you want a feel of how this stories gonna be read my others. Humor to the max! See ya!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Really Ven?**

**Axel manages, barely managed, to get the shop to consumer standards. Although it did cost him all the money he had on him, but at least the reward will be bigger than what he could ever get. But he didn't manage to actually find some workers. So, now he is doing walk-in interviews that aren't going well. At least the first two.**

**"Last time I look at men like Marluxia that way again," Axel mutters shuffling through the papers he placed on his table.**

**Then Ventus walks in again only this time he's in his underware. Axel looks up then sighs.**

**"Ven what happened to your clothes?" Axel asks rolling his eyes.**

**"Well since somebody didn't call Aqua I got lost! Again!" Ven shouts crossing his arms over his chest and shivers." And somebody migged me again!"**

**"You're a teenage boy and one of the keyblade wiedlers, yet you can't stop somebody from mugging you!?" Axel shouts studying him like dirt." What sense does that make!?"**

**"It was Vanitas again!" Ven shouts shivering harder." Anyway, what are you doing?"**

**"None-" Axel begins when somebody walks in.**

**The person walks in with a paper in their hands, looks at Ven then Axel then back at Ven, turns around and walks out. Axel sighs.**

**"Get in here," Axe sighs putting the papers on the table as Ven walks in.**


End file.
